1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal module and a recording apparatus using the terminal module.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as a terminal module, a connector of JP-A-2000-208184 has become known. The connector includes a plurality of contacts accommodated in a housing. That is, the housing includes a plurality of slits in an arrangement direction, and the contacts are respectively inserted into the corresponding slits. The contact includes a contact arm and a contact portion at the tip end of the contact arm, and the contact portion is pressed against a terminal of an external circuit board so as to bend the contact arm for electrical connection.
However, in the connector according to the related art, since the slits are formed with a small width, when the contacts are bent, there are problems in that the contacts are caught on the wall surface that forms the slit and mounting of the contacts in the housing is not smoothly performed.